


【EC】没想到你是这样的教授（又名网课八卦记事，一发完，小甜饼）

by BloodyHeroin



Series: Quarantine Life of Professors 教授们的网课生涯 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, livestream courses!!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyHeroin/pseuds/BloodyHeroin
Summary: 在疫情的逼迫下，各所高校停课，Xavier教授不得不采取直播授课的形式。但是那些孩子们总能抓住一些奇怪的重点。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Quarantine Life of Professors 教授们的网课生涯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697128
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	【EC】没想到你是这样的教授（又名网课八卦记事，一发完，小甜饼）

又名：网课八卦记事

**Bb Collaborate 176人在线上**

**课程代码 PSY398， Hoster：Prof. Charles Xavier**

**[Jean Grey 已上线]**

**[Ororo Munroe 已上线]**

**[Peter Maximoff 离开了对话]**

**[Peter Maximoff 已上线]**

**[Peter Maximoff 离开了对话]**

**[Peter Maximoff 已上线]**

**聊天室：**

**Scott Summers: ？？？Peter你怎么回事？**

**Peter Maximoff：？**

**Peter Maximoff：等等所有人都能看见的吗？**

**Kurt Wagner：是。快手党。**

**Kurt Wagner：你进进出出的样子真好看哈。**

**Jean Grey：有人能听到声音吗？**

**Scott Summers：有点点，大概是教授在调麦。**

**[您有137条消息未读]**

耳机里传来一阵悉悉索索的响声，Blackboard的电脑对话窗还是黑的。只有学生们在一旁的聊天室里刷屏。

没过一会儿，一个温和的男中音透过电流穿了过来，好像还没有调准麦克风的位置，声音有些忽远忽近。

“嗨，朋友们。大家都听得到吗？”

**Jean Grey：可以，教授。**

**Scott Summers：没问题。**

**Peter Maximoff：没没没没没——问——题——**

**Jubilation Lee：完全OK教授！**

**[您有24条消息未读]**

“好的。”得到回复后教授不太熟练地打开电脑的摄像，一张脸毫无征兆地出现在屏幕中央，是死亡直男的视角。

“Wo-ho，”耳机里传来他闷闷的一声笑，“抱歉，我这个老人家不太会用这些高科技的东西。”他一只手出现在镜头里掰了一下电脑的角度，一双蓝眼睛里是自我揶揄的笑意。

“真是不习惯啊，这样上课都看不到你们，也听不到你们的反馈。”他双手交握着支在下巴下面，眯起那双蓝眼睛看着屏幕的一角，大概是在分辨学生的对话。

“——哦比起你们我当然算是个老人家了，但是谢谢你，Peter。真高兴在你眼里我只有二十几岁。”他笑着顿了顿，“什么，你们能听到吗？有狗叫？啊是的，那是我家的狗，她叫Gloria，是个好姑娘——但不，现在她不能进来，她得和她Vati [德：爸爸]在一起，这是办公时间，Ororo亲爱的。”

**Scott Summers：？**

**Ororo Munroe：？**

**Peter Maximoff: Vati？**

**Angel Salvador：盲生你抓住了华点。**

**[您有67条消息未读]**

"好了，"Charles瞅了眼略有炸锅迹象的聊天室，假装不经意地清了清嗓子，敲敲自己的屏幕，“是时候开始上课了，孩子们。这个聊天室你们已经用得很熟练了，那就跳过讲解，有问题的话随时发过来，我会回答。我暂时关掉了你们的摄像头，因为姑娘们大概不会乐意让别人看到她们没化妆的样子。”

“这里还是你们熟悉的PSY398，带领你们领略认知行为学的奥妙，我也还是你们熟悉的Charles Xavier教授。我知道这次停课的通知很匆忙，也知道有些同学可能会要处理回家相关的事宜。所以这周的作业ddl延期到下周同一时间——”

**Peter Maximoff：教授万岁！**

**Jubliation Lee：谢谢教授！！！[炸烟花.jpg]**

**[您有13条消息未读]**

Charles在镜头那边哈哈笑了几声，“别客气，比起让你们赶due，在这个非常时期我更希望你们可以平安。”

**Jean Grey：我们也是，教授。**

“谢谢你，Jean。今天的课没有具体内容，主要就是让大家先熟悉一下线上操作。然后我们会讲一下接下来期末考的调整。还有期末论文的评分细则。”

**Scott Summers：千万别调期中考比分，教授，我那次炸了。**

**Kurt Wagner：我也是 QwQ**

**Jean Grey：我们是要线上考试吗，教授？**

**[您有34条消息未读]**

“别紧张，朋友们。目前没有调整比分的打算。但期末考会采取线上形式，开卷——别着急欢呼，如果我是你们，我依旧会提前好好看书，别指望那会简单。”Charles好笑地看着聊天室里鬼哭狼嚎的学生，又慢慢地解释起其它的问题。

因为突发疫情的影响，美国大部分学校都已经停课。一开始学校还嘴硬着说要撑过这一个学期，但到底还是在病毒面前败下阵来。Charles这几天一直在和教务处商量相关安排，该问的问了，该考虑的考虑了，这才在第一节线上课的时候给学生们做通知。

“关于期末论文，你们也可以咨询我的助教Hank，他会给你们留出一个对话通道，随时找他就好。”

**John Allerdyce：教授，我不是Hank带的学生，也可以问他吗？**

**Kitty Pryde：没问题的吧。**

**Hank McCoy：没问题，John。你们都可以来找我。**

**John Allerdyce：太棒了！**

**Hank McCoy：你原来的助教是谁？**

**John Allerdyce：Raven……老天啊她太可怕了。**

**[您有3条消息未读]**

“是的，谢谢你及时回答，Hank——还有John，这话可别让Raven听见，毕竟你的最终得分在她手上。”

**Hank McCoy：她很棒的，John。**

**Raven Darkhole：你是说哪方面？**

**Hank McCoy：所有。**

**Raven Darkholme：谢谢，亲爱的。**

**John Allerdyce：omg ！！[惊恐.jpg]**

**Robert Drake：等等，我仿佛吃到了狗粮。**

“今天的内容很少，主要就是做些通知。刚才的内容我也会录下来，所以没来得及上课的同学也不用担心。然后——什么？不，没什么事了，对，你们可以走了。”Charles瞥了一眼镜头，悠哉地捞起手边的马克杯喝了一口茶。茶似乎是有点冷了，他便作势起身去门外倒水。

**[Azazel 离开了对话]**

**[Sebastian Shaw 离开了对话]**

**[Warren Worthington 离开了对话]**

**Bb Collaborate 94 人在线上**

**Scott Summers：诶，Gloria去哪里了？**

**Jean Grey：可能跑到另外地方去玩了吧。**

**Jubilation Lee：诶你们看教授书房的书架，有好多物理书啊。**

**Scott Summers：但教授不是心理学和遗传学部门的吗？**

**Jubilation Lee：不知道，兴趣广泛？毕竟是我们学校拿到终身教职的最年轻的教授。**

**Angel Salvador：每次上教授的课我都有一半时间在犯花痴。**

**Angel Salvador：看看他的蓝眼睛，我可以！**

**Angel Salvador：教授娶我呜呜呜——**

**Jean Grey：姐妹，醒醒，上了那么久的课了还不知道教授无名指有戒指吗？**

**Angel Salvador：做个白日梦也不成吗？**

**[您178条消息未读]**

“嗯，还有这么多人？你们还不走吗？不过课时还没结束——那我们聊聊天吧。”Charles回来时有些惊讶地看着人数尚多的聊天室，摆出一副知心大哥哥的样子凑近镜头，“这样，我给你们推一些可爱的小视频吧，我妹妹给我看的。最近大家都在家不方便出门，要适当地舒缓心情。”

**Charles Xavier：企鹅小视频** [ **https://www.bilibili.com/video/av36439796?from=search &seid=3609160565368915850** ](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av36439796?from=search&seid=3609160565368915850)

**Jean Grey：嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷太可爱了！！**

**Angle Salvador：OMG这是什么小可爱！**

**Anna Marie：天呐萌化了www**

**[您有56条消息未读]**

**Emma Frost：原来Charles你好这口啊——**

Charles差点一口茶喷了出来。

“Emma你怎么进来的？”

**Emma Frost：我和你一个教研组的，有通道链接不是很正常吗？**

**Emma Forst：上次Erik要给你买企鹅玩偶我还拦着他来着，原来你真的喜欢这些毛茸茸的小可爱啊。**

**Peter Maximoff：（我好像发现了什么不得了的事但我不敢说）**

**Scott Summers：为什么Erik这个名字这么熟悉？**

**Kurt Wagner：不要怂就是说啊，Peter！**

**[您有27条消息未读]**

“我不是—— **Emma** ！”Charles有些难为情地喊了一声，有点不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，“好吧，好吧，Scott你是不是大一的时候上了PHY102的物理学基础课？对，那你应该认识Lehnsherr教授了。”

也许是声音大了一点，惊到了外面的Gloria，门外又传来几声犬吠。

**Alex Summers：？Lehnsherr教授？是我知道的那个Lehnsherr教授吗？**

**Scott Summer：你觉得这个姓氏很常见吗，bro？**

**Alex Summers：？？**

**Alex Summers：！！**

**Alex Summers：！！！！！？？？？？**

**Alex Summers：那个家伙会买企鹅玩偶？**

**Sean Cassidy：冷静，Alex，“那个家伙”可是你的研究生导师。**

**Emma Frost：哦你不知道的事儿多了，亲爱的。**

**[您有176条未读消息]**

Charles滚着鼠标滚轮掠过大有八卦之魂熊熊燃起之势的刷屏大军，无奈扶额，“Emma，能行行好不把我的网课变成八卦集散中心吗？”

**Emma Frost：在网课上发小企鹅视频的可不是我，Charlie甜心。**

**Scott Summers：教授，我们只是在聊天。**

**Kurt Wagner：对，舒缓心情。**

**John Allerdyce：所以Lehnsherr教授为什么要给教授买小企鹅？**

**Angel Salvador：礼物吗？**

**Alex Summers：我觉得像是糖衣炮弹，外面是小企鹅，里面会“砰”一下炸的那种。**

**Alex Summers：这是他干得出来的事。**

**Hank McCoy：Alex，你对Lehnsherr教授多大怨念啊 [扶额.jpg]。**

**Peter Maximoff：教授您的狗是还在外头吗？**

**Peter Maximoff：我好像听到她叫了。**

**Alex Summers：他是个为了实验严谨性会把学生往楼下推的人。**

**Sean Cassidy：这我作证。**

**Sean Cassidy：但有一说一，那件衣服的张力指数真的不错。**

**Sean Cassidy：而且飞起来爽爆了！**

**[您有31条消息未读]**

“等等， **什么** ？Erik把你往楼下推了？”Charles皱起眉有些头疼地看着聊天记录，本来想回答一下关于狗的问题，却因为Alex说的话转移了注意，“所以那天他兴致高昂地说实验数据有进展，就是因为这个？这太胡闹了。”

**Emma Frost：你第一天认识他吗？**

**Angel Salvador：但我觉得Lehnsherr教授看上去很正直。**

**Alex Summers：衣冠禽兽。**

**John Allerdyce：所以说了半天还是不清楚Lehnsherr教授为什么要给教授买小企鹅？**

**Peter Maximoff：Frost教授来解惑一下呗。[苍蝇式搓手.jpg]**

**Emma Frost：这个很简单啊，想想他俩什么关系——**

**Alex Summers：？？**

**Scott Summers：什么关系？**

**Alex Summers：看着他们俩我就很难想象他们有什么关系。**

**Sean Cassidy：确实，都不是一个画风的。**

**Angel Salvador：别卖关子啊教授。**

**Emma Frost：什么你们不知道吗？**

“他们当然不知道。平时课时那么紧，哪有空和他们说这个啊。”Charles看着聊天室的话题愈发魔幻，忍不住插嘴，“Emma你别——诶算了反正我也拦不住你。”

**Emma Frost：我的天哪难以置信！**

**Emma Frost：在办公室的时候放闪成这样，原来那些小子们都不知道的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈**

**Peter Maximoff：哈？放闪？**

**Angel Salvador：Peter，停，让F教授讲完。**

**Emma Frost：这样，他们俩嘛，就是——**

“笃笃笃”。有人在这时敲响了书房的门，听起来稳重有力，节奏相当克制。聊天室里的信息流也随着敲门声断了。想想也知道一百个八卦之魂雄起的学生正聚精会神地揪着自己的耳机不放。

“Charles？你还好吗？现在九点一刻，Gloria已经挠了半天的门了。”

**Ororo Munroe：这声音——**

**Jean Grey：感觉有点熟悉。**

**Kurt Wagner：诶原来已经到下课点了。**

**Peter Maximoff：Frost教授？**

**Emma Frost：我不想说了。**

**Emma Frost：你们自己看吧。**

**Emma Frost：Charles你不许关摄像头！让你的学生们好好看看他们的教授平时是怎么荼毒同事的眼睛和心灵的。**

**Emma Frost：你敢关我就把你填到教研交换任务表上，这次是去新几内亚！疫情结束就去！三个月！不准带家属！**

**Peter Maximoff：？**

**Peter Maximoff：等等，我好像想通了什么。**

**Angel Salvador：我也。**

**Jean Grey：+1**

**Scott Summers：+1**

**[您有187条消息未读]**

Charles哀嚎了一声捂住脸，闷闷地朝外面应了一声：“我没事！”

“那我进来了——？”把手传来转动的声音，在心理学教授能阻止之前，门就吱吱呀呀地打开了。

镜头里穿着高领毛衣的男人正面带征询地晃了晃手里的一杯牛奶，无名指上的戒指在灯光下一闪一闪的。

“怎么了，这个表情？”男人朝着镜头走近，亲昵熟稔地去搂把半张脸捂在掌心的教授的肩膀，还没意识到自己已经完完全全进到了镜头里，“喝牛奶吗？帮你热好了，一勺蜂蜜。”

**Angel Salvador：啊啊啊啊啊我就知道！！！**

**Alex Summers：OMG！**

**Alex Summers：教授如果你被绑架了你就眨眨眼。**

**Scott Summers：哥我觉得你研究生的成绩会很惨淡。**

**Peter Maximoff：啊果然！果然！那个Vati！！**

**Kurt Wagner：对哦Lehnsherr教授是德国人[后知后觉.jpg]**

**Jubilation Lee：天哪天哪天哪！！**

**Jubilation Lee：真的想不到！！！**

**Hank McCoy：你们就等着吧。**

**Hank McCoy：现在你们知道了，到时候的狗粮就是成吨的了。**

**Raven Darkholme：为这些孩子们默哀。**

**Raven Darkholme：以后吃撑了找Emma算账。**

**[您有399+条消息未读]**

Charles闻言抬起脸，直接对上了对方那双色彩仑焕的绿色眸子，他怔愣了一下，又瞥了一眼炸开锅的网课平台，故作夸张地仰天长叹一声。

“老脸丢没了。”

Erik还没来得及疑惑，从门口蹿进来的Gloria就一阵风似的扑到Charles身上，伸出舌头一顿猛舔，逗得Charles轻笑出声，故作镇定地转回去看镜头。

“来吧，介绍一下，我家的好姑娘Gloria。她有一个ins账号。”

**Charles Xavier：@GoodGilrGloria**

**Jean Grey：哦天呐我要去follow！**

**Angel Salvador：这过于可爱了1551**

**Jubilation Lee：教授下次能带她来教室玩吗？**

**Jubilation Lee：能吗能吗能吗？**

**[您有34条消息未读]**

“然后额，再来介绍一下。”Charles一把扯过身边钻研他学生聊天记录的Erik，咧嘴露出一个笑，“Erik Lehnsherr教授，物理系课题组的。”

“我的丈夫。”

被点名的人被扯着看向镜头，终于明白发生了什么事。他的表情从迷茫慢慢转成了忍俊不禁，最后没忍住低笑出声，连肩膀都在颤。

“所以你拖堂了那么久，就是和这群小鬼在聊八卦？”

“嘿，”心理学教授笑声抗议，“明明是我单方面被八卦。”

Erik的笑声没有减弱，反倒有一发不可收拾的倾向。Charles嗔怪着往他肩上打了一拳，却被他反手接住手腕，抽也抽不开。

两人视线焦灼着，迸出劈里啪啦的火花。

**Emma Frost：老天，没眼看，我下了。**

**[Emma Frost 离开了对话]**

**[Hank McCoy 离开了对话]**

**[Raven Darkholme 离开了对话]**

**[您有15条消息未读]**

**Bb Collaborate 67人在线上**

“Erik，镜头还开着。”Charles艰难瞥了一眼显示屏。

雷厉风行的物理学教授一手保持着拽着对方手腕的姿势，一只手毫不留情地合上了丈夫的笔记本电脑。

“现在关了。”他凑到Charles身边吻了吻他的额角，一路向下去找对方的双唇。

那人半真半假的抱怨化作柔声的默许，被他尽数咽进肚里。

Gloria呜呜地叫了两声，跑出了书房。

只留下一室暧昧的余音。

**Fin.**

彩蛋一：

“Erik？”

“嗯？”

“你把Sean从楼上推下去了？”

“……那小子打小报告。”

“等等，你真的这么做了？他还是个孩子！”

“——诶，你回来，别闹。那个实验有很完备的保护设施，只不过过程吓人了点……你真的要在这种时候和我讲这个？”

“……”

“？”

“那你倒是继续啊。”

彩蛋二：

**Peter Maximoff：你们说……教授他们什么时候才会意识到没有关麦？**

**Scott Summers：沉默是金，Peter。**

彩蛋三：

今天的Gloria也没能晚上进书房玩。

彩蛋四：

小企鹅视频是可以戳开哒！！


End file.
